


Game Night

by carmarie



Series: Tumblr Giveaway [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Implied Kanera stuff lol, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmarie/pseuds/carmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a giveaway on tumblr for user theshinydratini, who asked me for a fic about the Ghost crew on family game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ezra vs. Zeb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshinydratini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theshinydratini).



> Space family makes good use of that dejarik (basically chess) table that's on the Ghost, and they’d challenge one another to see who got which chores for the week.

_the stakes: loser does laundry for a week._

“What?” Ezra cried, leaping to his feet and pointing indignantly at the dejarik board. “He can’t do that!”

Zeb settled back with his arms behind his head, looking smugly on as his Ng’ok piece took out Ezra’s Houjix.

“The board’s gotta be broken! There’s no way-”

Standing above the board observing the game, Kanan crossed his arms. “Nope,” he said, reaching to stroke his beard meditatively. “That was a risky move, but it was fair, all right.”

“Interesting,” added Sabine academically, staying purposely calm and neutral, it seemed, just to annoy Ezra.

“But the-” Ezra sputtered.

“Look, kid,” Zeb grumbled, grinning slightly, “you gonna complain, or make your next move?”

Ezra scowled and directed his M’onnok forward.

“Ha!” Zeb shouted, immediately taking it out, and Ezra howled in shock. “I knew you’d fall for it!”

“No! Zeb! No!” They leaped up from the table, and Zeb danced away from Ezra’s lunges while he shouted protests.

Zeb roared with laughter. “Ha-haaa! Laundry’s yours for a week, kid! I’ll make it extra stinky! Woohoo!”


	2. Sabine vs. Chopper

_the stakes: loser has to do welding repairs on the phantom._

Sabine pursed her lips. “Oh, so you’ve got it in the bag, huh?”

Chopper whistled confidently.

Sabine surveyed the board. It didn’t seem like it- she had the definite advantage. But she knew not to get too cocky. Chopper always liked to play weak and then come in out of nowhere for a victory. And so she warily eyed his remaining pieces, which hers far outnumbered.

“Uh-huh. We’ll see about that,” she said as she moved two pieces into a defensive formation.

Humming innocently, Chopper appeared to do the same. Oh, he was going to make a standoff with her, then? Sabine responded by moving her Kintan Strider piece forward. It was one of the most powerful in the game, but Chopper still had his, too. She then stared at him patiently, running her tongue along her teeth.

“Watch out, Chop, she’s onto you this time,” Hera commented.

Chopper waved her statment away with a grasping arm, and shifted a piece away from Sabine’s.

“What’s he doing?” Ezra whispered to Zeb.

“It’s obvious,” he grunted back. “A very basic maneuver. Any good player would know.”

“Hey!” Ezra punched his arm and climbed over the back of the couch to slide between Sabine and Chopper for a better look.

Zeb kept his face neutral as he turned to Kanan and whispered, “what is he doing?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch,” Kanan replied, not taking his eyes off the board.

Sabine remained focused on the holographic pieces, running through different maneuvers and gambits in her head that Chopper was undoubtedly trying to pull. A path to her victory was clear. But it was never this easy. Not with Chopper.

She moved a piece forward, and promptly realized her mistake. One of his lurking savrips decimated her Kintan Strider and she groaned. “Chopper!”

He chortled. The game was his.


	3. Hera vs. Kanan

_the stakes: “it’s a, um, a secret,” says kanan awkwardly. hera does not clarify._

Kanan had resigned himself to defeat much earlier in the game, but he’d never let Hera know that. Ezra was breathing down his neck as he leaned in behind him to see the board.

He pointed over Kanan’s shoulder. “Kanan, if you do that, she’ll-”

“Quiet, you. I’m the master, you’re the padawan, remember?”

Hera smiled. “You certainly don’t seem to be the master of dejarik.”

“Hey, you want to really see me in action? I’m trying to go easy on you!” he protested.

“Sure, you are,” said Sabine under her breath with an eye roll. Zeb elbowed her and they sniggered quietly.

“Yeah, okay,” said Hera obligingly. “Let’s really see you in action, love.”

Kanan huffed and shook his head. “You asked for it,” he said, and began to set his pieces into an attack formation, a solid line across the board. Hera took out two of his pieces, and Kanan maintained a stoic expression.

“Well?” she asked.

“Part of the plan,” he replied.

Several moves later, he was left with two pieces remaining.

“Part of the plan, too?” Hera teased.

Kanan gritted his teeth. “You’ll see.”

“This is boring,” said Zeb. “Congratulations, Hera.”

“Yeah, just toss in the towel, Kanan,” said Sabine, and Zeb added something rude that caused Ezra to burst out laughing.

“Hey! Language,” Hera chided.

“We’re outta here,” said Zeb. “Come on, kid, let’s go pick on Chopper.”

“Okay, said Ezra, and bounded after Zeb and Sabine.

Left alone, Hera and Kanan stared each other down over the dejarik board. “How’s your pride doing?” Hera asked.

“Better than yours will be after I beat you.”

“You know,” said Hera, examining her nails absently, then looking him straight in the eye. “I’m starting to think that you’re trying to lose on purpose.”

Kanan blushed. “I might be.”


End file.
